Rain
by Iced Roses 13
Summary: I believe, that if that rainstorm had never occurred, we would be searching forever. We would be lost. Draco/Ginny HBP


It all started in the rain.

Funny, how so many things can happen during a rain storm.

I mean, we had been friends before. Purely by accident, of course.

I wouldn't voluntarily become friends with the likes of him.

But I was in a rebellious stage, and the bad ones are the best to let your anger out on.

He let me.

I don't know why. Probably because of some greater plan of his.

He let me insult him every night in the kitchens, let me annoy him.

Let me complain.

Let me cry on his shoulder when things got especially bad.

Maybe it was because he needed a friend, too.

He needed a shoulder to cry on.

That's what I told myself.

After he got to trusting me, in his own twisted way, he told me stories.

Gruesome stories.

Stories that made you want to sob.

Stories that made you angry enough to punch a hole in the wall.

Stories that scared you enough to draw the worst of them close.

And I did.

Several weeks passed.

And several more.

November came around with fierce wind, but a horrible lack of snow.

We were all scared.

Harry knew what was coming.

So did Ron, and Hermione the same.

They wouldn't tell me.

I was never part of them.

And I tried to accept that and live life my own way.

Boyfriends came and went.

When I told him about Dean, and when I cried from our breakup, he looked on with almost a jealousy in his eyes.

He saved me once, during a rain storm.

Quidditch and wind can kill a person, if you fly high enough.

He was stupid enough to catch me.

Too bad I didn't want to be caught.

But he made me laugh.

I guess that was what saved me.

I thought of his laugh when I fell.

His laugh was a rare thing, and you needed to dig to find it.

But I knew how.

His crooked smile always made me smile.

I pictured his smile when I fell.

That too was hard to find.

But I had a map.

I believe I was the only one to truly know him.

What it meant when he bit his lip.

What it meant when he looked away and back again.

What stories those eyes told.

I was the only one.

He knew it, too.

It was when he told me about The Plan that I truly freaked.

I didn't talk to him anymore.

I didn't see him anymore.

When I did, we glared.

I missed those eyes.

I felt as if I had lost something of mine.

But it didn't make any sense, then.

He was only an excuse.

An escape.

It was raining the night before the lightning struck the tower.

I was outside.

Under a willow tree.

Determining whether or not to sleep in the lake.

He was going to leave the next day.

I would never see him again.

There would be nothing left to lose.

There was no moonlight, that night.

But he saw me anyway.

And I cried.

For the first time in a long time.

And he cried, too.

And those beautiful eyes shone at me.

And I couldn't resist.

When our lips met, under that dripping willow tree, life came back.

Electricity.

Fire.

Joy.

And then I realized.

I needed him as much as I needed air.

And he was the same with me.

Without each other, I believe we both would have floated away and gotten lost in the darkness.

I was with him the night of the Plan.

In the shadows.

Praying.

I didn't expect Harry to be there, too.

But I didn't care anymore.

I screamed when Dumbledore soared.

He was there to comfort me before he left.

He promised that one day, when it was all over, he'd find me.

I tried to go with him.

But his last kiss sealed me to the floor.

And after that, I wished.

I wished that he would come, sooner than the sun in the morning.

It was only at night that I let my heart talk.

One night he did come.

And left again, but left with lips swollen and reddened.

But this time, he left a ring behind.

He promised.

And he wouldn't break it.

Only I could recognize the honesty in those eyes.

Only I could see the love they held.

And it made me shine.

I believe, that if that rainstorm had never occurred, we would be searching forever.

We would be lost.

But he gave me color.

And he gave me a real heart.

And the rain really did fall.

_**We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide**_

Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

_**Lifehouse**_


End file.
